1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a suturing device for organ. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suturing device for organ which sutures an internal organ in front and rear directions. Further, the suturing device of the present invention does a suturing operation once by clenching and unclenching a hand of an operator. Accordingly, the operator easily sutures the internal organ without requiring advanced training in surgical techniques and sutures the internal organ only using one hand in a simple and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope is a piece of medical equipment designed to inspect internal organs by inserting a device into the internal organs in which lesion thereof is not known without performing an operation or autopsy. The endoscope may be classified into a bronchoscope, an esophagoscope, a gastroscope, a duodenoscope, a rectoscope, a proctoscope, and a laparoscope. In addition, other special endoscopes may include a thoracoscope, a mediastinoscope, and a cardioscope. Also, the endoscope may be classified into an endoscope manufactured as one tube that is called a laryngoscope to directly see internal organs through a naked eye, an endoscope using a lens system, an endoscope in which a camera such as a stomach camera is directly inserted into internal organs, and a fiberscope using a glass fiber.
An internal organ surgery using the laparoscope, that is a kind of endoscope, is the latest operation method in which an abdomen is incised in a size of about 0.5 cm to bore about three to four holes. Then, the laparoscope is inserted into the inside of the abdominal cavity to treat lesion using a surgical instrument while inspecting the lesion, unlike existing open surgery. The laparoscope surgery may be applied to cholecystectomy, hepatic duct stone removal, hepatolithectomy, appendectomy, or tumorectomy. When compared to the existing open surgery, in the laparoscope surgery, the pain is almost non-existent, occurrence of complications such as enteroplegia is low, the hospitalization and recovery periods are relatively short, requiring about 3 days to about 4 days when compared to a normal surgery, and a small scar is generated after the operation. Thus, the laparoscope surgery is being widely performed in recent years.
A suturing device for suturing surgical sites is used in a process for operating internal organs using the laparoscope. Technologies with respect to the suturing device are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0228438 (Publication Data: Jun. 15, 2001), titled as “SUTURE INSTRUMENT FOR CELOSCOPE SURERY” and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0033979 (Publication Data: Apr. 14, 2005), titled as “APPARATUS FOR STITCHING INTERNAL OGAN”.
However, the suturing devices for organ according to the related art references, which are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0228438 and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0033979, have a limitation that the internal organs are sutured in left and right directions, but are not sutured in front and rear directions.